


父子问题

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: DC fanfics by RH [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: 哥谭和星城的亿万富翁明白了一个道理。金钱无法解决世界上最复杂的问题，但一个拥抱可以。





	1. 绝望主妇鸟

夜翼有一个任务。

任务目标：Jason Todd，AKA红头罩。

任务内容：邀请目标参加韦恩先生的家庭聚餐。

委托人：蝙蝠侠。

雇佣金？开什么玩笑，每一个韦恩都不会为钱卖命。但最令人头疼的是，Bruce相信金钱可以弥补孩子们被长期忽视的感情需求。上个月，韦恩先生宣布送给他的四个子女——Richard，Timothy，Cassandra和Damian——每人一套豪华别墅，坐落在私人度假岛屿上。

Bruce总是想当然地认为，Dick会喜欢韦恩公司的股份，Cass会喜欢定制奢侈品，Tim会喜欢更高的职务和更大的实权，而Damian的愿望只有继承蝙蝠侠和韦恩家族的一切。天啊，他怎么会错得这么离谱！但这并不意外，因为Dick十二岁的生日愿望不过是陪Bruce看一场电影，而Bruce的生日礼物是一架直升飞机和夜巡时沉默的背影。

好啦，扯远了。现在夜翼正凭借红罗宾提供的安全屋分布图，寻找另一座豪华别墅未来的主人，离群索居的红头罩。说实话，身为蝙蝠家族的一员，你在平时有很多机会邂逅红头罩。不要说红罗宾的秘密通讯和情报网络，就是夜翼本人，也曾经在午夜回到安全屋时，发现房间整洁程度是离开时的一百倍，如果他足够幸运，就能在厨房捕获正在处理食材的Jason。

可是，一旦他们开始寻找他，事情就变得不一样了。在红头罩的语言体系中，邀请似乎是搜捕的同义词。比如现在，全部五个安全屋，都没有目标的踪影。而最后一个，房主明显刚刚离开，来不及刷的盘子泡在水槽里，太匆忙了。

有时候Dick想不明白，人生苦短，他的家人们为什么要在互相逃避中浪费生命。我们本应抓紧时间享受命运赐予的礼物——朋友，爱情，假期，温柔的陪伴——及时行乐，因为午夜之后，一切或许会消失无踪。

回到现在，夜翼已经找到了红头罩的下一个落脚点，他透过玻璃窗向内窥视——哇哦，一位红发美人。

Dick认真想了想怎样不会惊吓到弟弟的女朋友，天啊，他是真心为Jason感到高兴。考虑到女孩正坐在各种武器中间，她应该和红头罩是一路人。那么，以夜翼身份出场是最好的选择。

Dick推开窗子，轻盈地翻了进去。

“嗨，打扰了，自我介绍一下，我是Jason的兄长，请问——”

红发美人站起来，转过身。

“……Dick？”

“……Roy？”

好吧，他就不该先入为主。或者说，他应该相信，他可怜的弟弟这辈子都找不到女朋友。

“Dick，出了什么事？这是我的安全屋。”

Dick眨了眨眼睛，“Roy，你留起了长发？”

“别忘了你也留过。”Roy耸耸肩膀。

“其实，我是来叫Jason回家吃饭。可靠情报显示，他就在这里，抱歉，你的安全屋。”

“小杰鸟在洗澡。”

“我在外面等他。”

“他洗澡时间很长。”

“我有耐心。”

Roy的表情有些尴尬，“你知道，他只是不想见到你。”

Dick看起来难过得快哭了，他哀嚎着扑向Roy，“小翅膀，我的小翅膀！把小翅膀还给我！”如果他是个真正的混蛋，他就会冲进浴室，绑架Jason带回庄园。但他是Dick Grayson，他不想做一个混蛋，而Jason知道这点。

Roy摇晃了几步，倒在地上，两个人肢体交缠，在满地的武器中翻滚了几圈。Dick还在惨叫。而Roy挣扎着站起来，拖着挂在腰上的Dick，撞开浴室的门。

“小杰鸟？”

浴室中水汽氤氲，空无一人。

“好吧，他真的走了。但愿他穿了衣服。”Roy说。

——————————

黑金丝雀有一个任务。

任务目标：Roy Harper，AKA军火库。

任务内容：邀请目标参加奎恩先生的家庭聚餐。

委托人：绿箭侠。

雇佣金？她当然不在意这个。自从戴上了那枚戒指，她就在法律意义上拥有了奎恩家族的一半财产。不过，这份辛苦的工作理应换取更多的报酬，比如随时随地拉扯Oliver小胡子的特权。

Oliver做过一箩筐的混账事，包括但不限于假装自己不知道Conner的存在，丢给Roy一大笔钱就和绿灯侠私奔环游世界，开除吸毒酗酒的Roy而没有及时拯救他。Dinah总结了一整套家庭矛盾的起因经过和结果，而这一切的罪魁祸首Oliver，居然跑去向蝙蝠侠请教如何做个好父亲。噢，天啊！她怎么会嫁给这样一个男人？

乐观一点，她这样对自己说。对所有孩子而言，她是个可爱的母亲，他们会尽可能不去伤害她。

现在，她正站在Roy的安全屋里。她以为推门而入的会是Roy，可是她错了。那是一只蝙蝠。

“嗨，黑金丝雀。”Jason微笑着说。

“嗨，我知道你，Roy的朋友，我是来……看看他的。”

“他不在这里。”

“请你转告他，Oliver和我都很想念他，我们希望他今晚回家。”Dinah眨了眨眼睛。

“也许这无济于事。”

“至少告诉他，我们为他感到骄傲。”

“Roy是个幸运的混蛋，他拥有一位母亲，”Jason说，“如果他令你失望，那是他自己的错。”

Dinah忽然意识到，她面前是一只刚刚成年的蝙蝠，比Roy更加年轻。他还是个孩子，这个想法令她心痛。

“他们都没有错，只是找不到表达爱的方式。他们深爱彼此却互相伤害，该死的，我不想再看到这些。”

“这很糟糕。”

“但总得有人迈出第一步，对吧？”

“也许。”

——————————

“我和那些蝙蝠没有半点关系。”

“看在你胸口那只大红蝙蝠的份上，这句话没有半点说服力。”

“那么，天才发明家军火库先生，为什么不扔掉无用的弓箭？”

“弓箭是纳瓦胡人的骄傲。”

“蝙蝠是哥谭人的象征。”

“好吧，总有一天我们会冰释前嫌，但不是今天。我只是没准备好……”

“你会准备好的，在你们中的一个断气之前。”

“你没有资格这么说我，小杰鸟！”

“我已经无处容身。道别然后离开，让过往随风而逝，这是最体面的方式。”

——————————

夜翼和黑金丝雀在一场战斗中相遇，同样的愤怒令他们配合默契。被揍昏的罪犯怎么也想不明白，活跃在布鲁德海文和星城的超级英雄为何聚首于此。

“夜翼，我遇到了红头罩。”

“真巧啊，我见到了你们家Roy。我应该抓住他的。”

“他只是不愿意见我。”

“我的小翅膀，我是说红头罩，整整一个月没有联系我们中的任何人。天啊，我不该把他们单独留下！”

“我不知道Roy和Oliver谈了什么。现在Roy躲着我，而Oliver想找到他。最好今天晚上，我会让他们两个把一切讲清楚。”

“问题就在于，他们不想见我们。”

“相信我，他们的父亲应该亲自上阵。”

——————————

“黑金丝雀呼叫绿箭侠。”

“夜翼呼叫蝙蝠侠。”

“军火库和红头罩，他们两个互相掩护，”Dinah说，“你们需要合作，展示你们的诚意。”

“任务失败。轮到你亲自出马了，老大。”Dick说。

“我试过，这不起作用，夜翼。”

“合作？你是说，我和蝙蝠？噢，天哪！我还没想好怎么面对Roy……”

“但你必须面对他，”Dinah说，“你收养了Roy，然后抛弃了他。我无法带他回到你身边。”

“你是Jason的父亲，B，而我不是。”Dick补充道，“来吧，别让他恨你一辈子。”

“所以，蝙蝠侠，绿箭侠，我需要你们亲自前往目标所在地。”Dinah说，“必须同时到达，使目标无路可逃。”

“我知道，”Bruce咳嗽了一声，“通知红罗宾，蝙蝠女，黑蝙蝠，罗宾与夜翼会合——”

“等等，我回家带上Mia和Conner……”

“停下！你们要上头条新闻吗？《哥谭首富韦恩与星城首富奎恩包围养子住址》？”Dinah训斥道，“只有你们两个人，越快越好。我和夜翼负责保证，他们不会在此期间逃往外太空！”

“我需要后备计划，”Bruce声音低沉，“至少是Alfred。”

“B，我们都知道，只有你能决定一切，”Dick坚持道，“求你了，不要再让Alfred成为挡箭牌……”

“Oliver，不要逃避！告诉我，你不是个蝙蝠一样的懦夫！”Dinah感觉扬眉吐气。只有在教育方面，她才有立场批评正义联盟的领导者。老天啊，她一定吃多了Oliver的辣椒。

“我马上就到！”绿箭侠咆哮道。

“一起。”蝙蝠侠挂断了通讯。

一刻钟后。

“Oliver和Bruce在路上吵了起来，他们的汽车撞进了一棵树。”Dinah解释道。

Dick生无可恋地一声尖叫。“明天，或许明天，我就会拥有超能力。”

“Nightwing Cry，这太酷了。”

END


	2. 不幸的家庭各不相同

每个月Roy都有那么几天心情烦躁，因为Jason发现他将联合账户的存款挥霍一空。

“我需要很多钱升级装备，有了装备就能继续接活，挣更多的钱。”

“然后你用更多的钱开发更好的装备，这是个死循环。”

“这是一种投资，说明我有经济头脑。”

“但我们不是赌徒！我需要后备计划，避免为了面包铤而走险。别找消费习惯的借口，你的亿万富翁养父把你惯坏了。现在从我面前消失，滚回你的绿箭牌私人实验室！”

落魄的Roy背着他的装备，去见下一个委托人碰碰运气。Jason把他赶出了安全屋，因为他没钱支付房租。就像所有蝙蝠一样，Jason对领地有着该死的控制欲。

Roy见到了委托人。

委托人是Bruce Wayne。

Roy怀疑脑震荡影响了他的视觉。

本能的恐惧笼罩着Roy，这不能怪他，独自面对蝙蝠侠简直是童年阴影。在无忧无虑的泰坦时代，Dick曾经邀请Roy和Wally参观蝙蝠洞。两个男孩在好友的纵容下攀爬跳跃，发出羡慕的惊叹。忽然间，黑暗中出现另一个身影，Roy回头一看，Wally和Dick已经凭空消失。只有Roy坐在蝙蝠车的驾驶座上，与神色不善的黑暗骑士面面相觑。蝙蝠侠注视着他，就像一个父亲盯着使他未成年女儿怀孕的男朋友。Roy不懂这是怎么回事，因为即使Dick怀孕他也不是头号嫌疑犯，但这就是有那么可怕。在艰难的一分钟后——Roy感觉长达一世纪，中心城快餐店取代了邪恶大蝙蝠，Dick愧疚地拥抱他，而Wally解释说他无法同时带两个人离开。

弓箭手或许心虚，但军火库无所畏惧，他只是有些疑惑对方的目的。没有蝙蝠侠无法解决的案件，如果有，Roy同样会束手无策。

“听说你们受到财政问题的困扰。”Bruce开门见山。

“没错，暂时性的，”Roy有些尴尬，“我可以搞定。”

“唯一的任务，”Bruce解释道，“如果Jason遇到危险，尽快通知我。”

Roy一脸茫然。

“预付金五百万，”Bruce语气平淡，“告诉我账户号码。”

“保密交易？”Roy谨慎地问。

“不要对Jason透露。”

Roy妥协了。此前他坚持拒绝Oliver的资助，他想证明自己不需要回心转意的怜悯。但他总有困难时刻，Bruce的报酬使他出卖了Jason，算不上出卖，只是一次友好合作，Jason不愿意看到的那种。

联合账户里打进了五百万。

但Roy发现自己多此一举，Jason再也没有提起存款的事，Jason当时在赌气，他早该知道的。

——————————

Roy本来不想打扰Kori，但Jason更不想老蝙蝠再一次为他收尸。于是Jason发了个简讯，星火从天而降拯救了弹药耗尽的两人。

Jason不想求助Bruce，他知道Roy也不想求助Oliver。但Roy正在昏迷，于是Jason替他选择了奎恩私人医院。

“我和Dick有个约会，他答应请我看电影喝咖啡，”Kori眨了眨眼睛，“但我不放心Roy……”

“去吧，Kori，”Jason对她笑了笑，“这里有我在，不会出事。”

“Roy醒过来记得通知我。”Kori有些不舍。

“只要你和Dick不讨论我的话题。”Jason补充道。

当绿箭侠冲进医院时，Jason无比庆幸Kori已经离开。

“找个地方睡一觉，这里不需要你。”Oliver怒气冲冲地说。

“我会保障Roy的安全。”Jason寸步不让。

“你的搭档身受重伤，你却安然无恙！”Oliver眼中燃烧着火焰，唾沫几乎喷到Jason脸上，“星火把他烤得外焦里嫩，难道我要说你们干得漂亮？”

“他的选择与你无关。你依旧把我视作威胁？是我和Kori救了他，如果指望你一切都晚了。”Jason反驳道。

手术结束，医生允许家属探视。

“为什么不让我进病房？我有权得知队友的情况。”Jason怒视着阻止他的Oliver。

“我才是家属，”Oliver攥着Jason的领子，“除家属以外任何人都不能探视，你没有探视他的资格！”

Jason Todd在法律意义上已经死亡，不再拥有社会关系，也不能成为任何人的家属。Jason曾经认为Roy和他是一路人，法律的叛逆者，家族的黑羊，但这一刻他清楚地认识到，他们不是。Roy从未真正死去，依旧是奎恩家的养子，Oliver，Dinah，甚至Conner和Mia，都有义务履行家属的责任。

Oliver甩开Jason，头也不回走进病房，重重关上门。无意义的负面情绪充塞在Jason胸口，他想找Tim或者Damian打上一架，或许能感觉好受一点。

跟随绿箭侠而来的弓箭手女孩友好地打了个招呼。

“又见面了，Mia。”

“抱歉啦伙计，Oliver的咆哮就像火山喷发，”Mia按上Jason的肩膀，漂亮眼睛似笑非笑地看着他，“他担心你伤害Roy。”

“情理之中，”Jason苦笑，“我曾经伤害过你。”

“没那么严重，甚至算不上绑架。”Mia满不在乎地笑了，“你是个好人，而我经历的混蛋能塞满一座监狱。”

“谢谢。”Jason相信她语气的世故，这姑娘见过的限制级场景比他更多。两人站在楼梯口敞开的窗户前，扑面而来的风稀释了沉闷的气氛，Jason转过头看着她，“我想听听……你对绿箭的看法。”

“他不是完美的父亲，但值得信任，我生命中第一个值得信任的人。”Mia眼中闪烁着Jason熟悉的光芒，“他不想你走入歧途，不想在你身上获取利益，把你看作孩子而不是商品。这是我选择的生活，因为我想留在他身边。”

“第一个未必是最好的。”Jason轻声说道。

“但第一个是最重要的。”Miya语气轻快。

“真希望你是我妹妹，”Jason的目光投向远方，“勇敢的姑娘。”

——————————

Oliver坐在病床前，照顾着沉睡的Roy。

他看见Roy眉心微蹙，不知是因为疼痛还是因为不好的回忆。他听见昏迷中的呓语，有些好像纳瓦霍语，他甚至能分辨出Dinah的名字。

他知道自己不该情绪激动，但他无法控制。如果Roy就这么死去，他会在后悔中度过一辈子。

“Ollie？”Roy迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，药物剥夺了他思考的能力。

“Roy，我们回家。”Oliver语气温柔。

“不行，”Roy艰难地摇了摇头，“Bruce……交易……五百万。”

“Bruce？蝙蝠侠？”

“蝙蝠侠，我欠蝙蝠侠五百万。”

“放心，我会替你还钱，”Oliver有些烦躁，“只要你跟我回家。”

“不，我答应了他……Jason……”Roy在混沌中载浮载沉。

“所以你用五百万把自己卖给了蝙蝠侠？”Oliver怒吼道，“五百万？老子在你的实验室砸了几打五百万！”

止痛剂的药劲上来了，Roy听不清咆哮的内容，无意识地点了点头。

Oliver感觉无比心痛，他想起十几年前的Roy，失去两位父亲的男孩眼神中隐忍的渴望。他想到混蛋的蝙蝠侠，用五百万让Roy卖命，成为Jason的保镖。

他不允许这种事情发生！

五千万，一个亿，就算倾家荡产也不能阻止他赎回Roy。

Oliver给儿子打了个电话。

——————————

Conner来到韦恩庄园，很有礼貌地敲了敲门。

“Bruce Wayne先生在吗？我是Connor Hawke……”然后一柄武士刀迎面袭来。

没错，Conner箭术一流，但他不能将爆炸箭头射向一个十岁孩子，尽管这孩子手握武士刀。他后退几步，避开每一次攻击，在不远处站定，“冷静点，我没有敌意。”

Damian啧了一声，“我讨厌你的名字。”

闻声赶来的Tim瞪了Damian一眼，“我们为Damian的行为道歉，Hawke先生有何贵干？”

Dick扶着Damian的肩膀，神情兴奋，Damian一脸不情愿。Cass在谨慎地打量他，搂着她的Steph在她耳边说了句悄悄话，Cass露出一个微笑。Tim严肃地看着他，好像这是某个董事会议。管家先生站在他们身后。

太尴尬了，Conner调整呼吸，让自己平静下来，他需要足够的勇气说出接下来的话。

“我父亲想要解除韦恩先生对我兄长的雇佣关系，无论你们需要多少违约金，就算倾家荡产也在所不惜。”

END


	3. 漫漫归家路

“现在我们又是活力双雄了，小D，”Dick在披风下愉快地舒展着身体，“蝙蝠侠与罗宾。”

“当然，我们是最好的，”Damian站在楼顶，俯瞰夜色中的哥谭，“罗宾与蝙蝠侠。”

“应该说蝙蝠侠与罗宾。”

“罗宾与蝙蝠侠，Wayne与Grayson。”

“蝙蝠侠与罗宾是经典，更是传承！蝙蝠侠在罗宾之前，这是哥谭法则。”Dick抗议道。

Damian射出钩爪枪，一跃而下，“蝙蝠侠的继承者与初代罗宾，今夜守护哥谭。”

——————————

“Alfred？Alfred！Alf——red！”

傍晚时分，Jason推开韦恩宅的大门，家中空无一人。

“Dick？Timmy？Cass？Damian？Dick！”

早些时候，Dick通知他赶回韦恩庄园，Jason询问原因时，通讯突然中断。这大概是恶作剧，但无论如何，Jason还是无法对家人可能遇到的危险置之不理。

Jason走过客厅，进入走廊。

“Bruce？”

“Jason。”

站在他面前的是Bruce，没有蝙蝠侠的披风，也没有花花公子的面具，就像一位普通的父亲见到久未归家的孩子时，眼神中流露出些许惊喜。

“你回来了，Jason。”

“该死的，你们没有出事？Alfred在哪里？”Jason松了一口气，恶狠狠地问道。以前每一次回到庄园，他都能选择最恰当的时机——Bruce不在家但Alfred在家的时机，然而今天情况相反，使他措手不及。

“Alfred今天休假。”

“你怎么不去夜巡了，老头子？”

“Damian希望Dick担任他的蝙蝠侠。”

“所以，到底是哪里需要我？”

“家庭聚会，Jason，”Bruce平静地解释道，“但是，Tim在泰坦执行任务，Cass和Steph在香港旅游，Damian最近住在Dick那里进行社会实践。你愿意陪我看一场电影吗？”

“你知道你说谎的样子很迷人吗？”

“我希望你陪我看一场电影，这就是他们缺席的原因。”

来都来了，Jason自我安慰道，尽管这个主意蠢透了。

熟悉的放映室，熟悉的沙发，Bruce熟悉的温度，该死的《佐罗的面具》，还有内心深处该死的怀念和期待。

很好，Jason决定将今天列为本年度最荒诞的一天。

——————————

“为什么出现在这里，给我个解释。”Roy转过身，看着向他走来的绿箭侠。

Roy在两小时前驾车离开星城，却不幸地撞破了一起黑色交易。他用红色箭头解决了那些想把他灭口的家伙，却发现几个人身上插着绿色箭羽。

“你把我的车开了出来。”Oliver说。

“整个停车场里都是你的车，这辆是最便宜的。”

“你的伤还没好全。”

“没事，不影响行动。”

“你的伤口裂开了，”Oliver忽然凑近按住Roy，检查他渗出血色的肩膀，“没事？该死的这子弹打中了旧伤，你特么感觉不到？这就是你特么的没事？！”

“止痛药吃得太多，我真没感觉到……”Roy有些理亏。

Oliver怒气冲冲地捆好那伙罪犯，通知Dinah带着警方交接。然后他骂骂咧咧地打开急救包，为Roy取出子弹，重新缝合包扎。

“跟我回家。”Oliver命令道。

“我要去保留地，没有人能阻止我，”Roy坚持道，“你知道今天是什么日子。”

Oliver叹了口气，把Roy塞进副驾驶，自己坐进驾驶座，重重关上车门。

“我来开车，”Oliver发动了车子，“去保留地。”

Roy知道他妥协了。

——————————

一路上Roy尽力保持清醒，断断续续地听着Oliver控诉生意伙伴背信弃义，抱怨社会分配不公平，谴责犯罪分子泯灭人性。Roy有些羡慕他的弟弟妹妹，他们或许陪着Dinah坐在高档餐厅，而他自己却被迫和Oliver共同呼吸浑浊空气，不时回答他几句废话。

夜色降临时，他们停下车，又走了一段路，直到Roy看见那片墓地。

“今天是BigBow的祭日。”不知站了多久，Roy开口道，“他和老Harper都埋在这里。”

“在你小时候，我曾经带你来看望他们。”Oliver轻声说道。

“那是很久很久以前了。”

那位英勇的护林员得到了纳瓦霍人的尊敬，被这片墓地接纳，他的儿子却注定了遗失的命运。

久违的平静回到了身上，Roy无声诉说着往事，深夜的风携来寒意，他却浑然不觉。

“明天是我收养你的纪念日，”Oliver转头看着Roy的侧脸，“两小时之后。”

“我失去了两个父亲，甚至一度失去第三个。”

“对不起。”

“因为什么？把我踢出家门？还是不负责任地死掉？”

“我知道我曾经是个怎样的混蛋。那时我太过年轻，还不知道该怎么做一个父亲。对不起，Roy，再给我一个机会。”

Roy感觉冰凉的水滴落在脸颊上，不是眼泪，而是干燥沙漠中忽如其来的大雨。雨水模糊了视野，他看见两位父亲的微笑，如此温暖，如此庄严。

“Roy，你愿意原谅我吗？”Oliver拥抱着他，在耳边问道。

雨声中，他听到熟悉的呼唤，LostArrow，不再迷失，是归宿，也是新生。

“只要你答应我，不会莫名其妙地离开我们。”Roy放松地笑了，眼泪消失在雨水中。

——————————

回到车里，两个人挤在一起换了湿透的衣服。Roy包扎伤口的纱布也浸透了水，Oliver为他换上干燥的敷料，把他裹进毯子里。

“我不该让你淋雨的，”开车的Oliver说，“如果你发烧了，我的鸟儿会杀了我。”

“放心吧Ollie，她只会赶你去瞭望塔值班。”

“等你养好伤，我就可以带你去单身酒吧。Roy，你不知道和Conner一起有多无聊。”

“说真的，单身酒吧？如果我是Dinah，我早就和Barbara私奔了。”

“她不介意这个。实际上，她喜欢带我和Hal一起体验夜生活。她说，Hal喝酒时比我更性感。”

“我认同她的审美。”

——————————

电影总有结束的时候。

“我该走了，B，”Jason站了起来，“感谢邀请，两个人的家庭聚会。”

Bruce几乎同时站起来，握住Jason的手腕，“我有些话需要告诉你。”

Jason不知道自己为什么没有挣脱。

“我不可能真正理解你。”Bruce打破了沉默。

“当然，我们都不认同对方的行事原则。”Jason恍惚了一瞬，然后有些释然的笑了。

“但我愿意接受你的一切，无论我是否认同，”Bruce注视着他的眼睛，不是蝙蝠侠那种威胁性的注视，而是层层伪装之下流露的真诚，“如果你走得太远，我会提醒你。”

“得了吧，你的提醒可不受欢迎，该做到哪一步我清楚得很。”Jason垂下目光，避开那双太过熟悉的眼睛。

“每个人都有失控的可能，”Bruce耐心解释道，“很多次，在我将要越界时，是Dick把我拉了回来。因为家人是彼此的安全绳。”

“这句话也是Dick教给你的？”Jason硬下心来，用讽刺武装自己。但是Bruce上前一步，将他拉进一个温暖的拥抱。

“你应该回家了，Jason，”低沉的声音在耳边响起，“永远地回家。”

他的声音是那么温柔，他的怀抱又是那么牢固，好像拢住一只随时可能从指尖飞走的小鸟。

血和墓土淬成的硬壳如春江冰雪般融化，裸露出十五岁时柔软的灵魂。沸腾在身体里的拉撒路池水也渐渐平静，带来前所未有的疲惫与安宁。Jason丢盔弃甲，仅仅是Bruce的拥抱就能让他丢盔弃甲。他痛恨这样的事实，但他无可奈何。

在这个不知持续多久的拥抱中，他听见自己的声音。

“我原谅你了，老头子。”

——————————

他们回到沙发上，继续放另一部电影。

“我饿了。”Jason说。

Bruce打开一桶奶油爆米花。

“出任务时保持联系。”Bruce说。

“嗯。”

“遇到危险向家族求援。”

“我保证，我不会死在外面。”

“需要钱时刷我的卡。”

“鸟宝宝告诉我，刷卡时他是Timothy Wayne。Dickie用Richard Wayne的身份买下过几栋大楼。”Jason忽然看向Bruce，“那么我呢？韦恩公司的保镖？”

Bruce微笑起来，“Dick没有告诉你吗？我们恢复了你的身份。这涉及到一些信息篡改，Tim在电脑前忙了几天。听着，你十五岁时被绑架，目睹了一场谋杀。警方启动证人保护计划，伪造你的死亡。你被送往欧洲，接受心理治疗，继续学业。不久前，你获得了古典文学专业学位，然后回到哥谭。”

Jason也笑了，“这是谁的主意？真是个天才的白痴。”

“Dick说你会喜欢这个专业。”

“对Dickie好一点，Bruce，”Jason认真地调侃道，“只有他才能忍受你，不考虑离家出走，因为他蠢得无可救药。”

“……我知道。”

“还有Timmy，他照顾不好自己。”

“我应该告诉他们，我的每一个孩子，”Bruce语气温柔，“你们所有人都是我的骄傲。”

——————————

“Jay，我的小翅膀长大了……Bruce，哦，Bruce提到了我，”在直播监控画面的屏幕前，Dick紧紧抱着Damian哭得稀里哗啦，“Bruce说他爱我，天啊，我幸福得快要晕过去了。”

“我从不知道，你需要父亲的认可，Grayson。”Damian一脸嫌弃，却没有挣脱兄长的禁锢。

“我认识Bruce这么多年，今天的录像值得永久收藏，”Dick又抹了一把眼泪，“你知道，我爱你们，我希望这个家永远不分开……”

“我爱你，Grayson，”Damian顿了顿，补充道，“这是你的殊荣。”

END


End file.
